


lasagna & massages

by ByersStylesandShea



Series: Newsies! one chapter stories [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort No Hurt, Crutchie's leg giving him trouble, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Massage, caring boyfriend Finch Cortez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByersStylesandShea/pseuds/ByersStylesandShea
Summary: Crutchie gets home from a long, cold day at work, and Finch takes care of him.
Relationships: Crutchie/Finch (Newsies)
Series: Newsies! one chapter stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882588
Kudos: 21





	lasagna & massages

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing I wrote, it's exactly 1,000 words long and I'm proud

“Hey, there you are” Finch smiles, rising from his seat on the couch to meet Crutchie at the door, the latter’s arm filled with paperwork and folders from his job as a counsellor at the local high school; his other propping him with his trusty silver crutch. “I thought you’d gotten locked in the school”

He scoops the stack from his arms so Crutchie can rid himself of his large yellow raincoat which had gotten good use today in the bleak Manhattan weather.

“Yeah, sorry, I had to stay late and have a briefing on a new student who’s starting counselling next Monday” Crutchie sighs, unwinding his chequered scarf from his neck and running a hand through his slightly damp hair. “Wanted to make sure I was as ready as possible”

“You’re always great with those kids, Char” Finch smiles; gently placing the folders on the dining room table behind the couch before pecking Crutchie on the lips, the chill of the other’s mouth concerning him. “You’re freezing, you want some tea?”

“Please” Crutchie breathes, hobbling over to the couch, the cold weather playing havoc with his bad leg and causing the muscles to spasm.

“You good babe?” the ever-observant Finch asks from the kitchen, where he can see Crutchie from his spot on the island, putting together his boyfriend's tea and dinner – a serving of lasagna with some mixed vegetables in a bowl to prevent spilling.

“Yeah, my legs just a bit stiff from the cold” Crutchie brushes off, accepting the warm bowl and mug from Finch before settling back, putting his tea and socked feet up on the coffee table to stretch his leg out.

“Okay, choose what you want to watch, and I’ll be back” Finch smiles, handing Crutchie the TV remote before disappearing into their shared bedroom.

When he walks back into the living room, Finch is greeted with the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend curled up as best he can on the couch, empty bowl on the coffee table, leg still outstretched beside it, whilst his good one is brought towards his chest. In Finch’s hand was a bottle of lotion that Charlie’s physiotherapist had given him for spasms, and he brought it with him to sit down in front of the episode of ‘Anne with an E’ which played on their TV.

“Right Morris, give me your leg” Finch states abruptly, shocking Crutchie who bursts out laughing.

“What was that Cortez?”

“Give me your leg, Charles”

“Why?”

“Because it’s giving you issues and I want to help”

“You don’t have to”

“I know, that’s why I said ‘want’, unless you don’t want me to?”

Crutchie seems to think it over for a second before nodding “If that’s okay...I might need to change out of my pants though” He confesses, a pink flush on his cheeks at the unintended innuendo.

“Oh, wait here, I just put your red flannel pyjama pants in the dryer” Finch informs, standing to make his way to the laundry room. Meanwhile, Crutchie stands to pull off his work slacks and white shirt – leaving him in his boxers and undershirt.

“Now that’s a sight I like” Finch jests, coming back into the room with the pyjamas and Crutchie scoffs.

“Flirt”

“Tease”

“Please, just give me the pants, Finch”

“Only because you said please”

Crutchie dresses in the pants and pulls the loose fabric covering his bad leg up over his knee, sitting back down and allowing Finch to bring the rigid limb into his lap.

Immediately, Finch sets to work; pouring a generous amount of the lotion into his palm, rubbing both together to heat the product before beginning to work it into the tense muscles in Charlie’s leg.

At the beginning of their relationship, Crutchie had felt a certain degree of shame regarding his leg. It was scarred after a very painful childhood car accident, and it was slimmer than his other leg, as the muscles had slowly deteriorated from the lack of use it got.

The first time he and Finch had slept together, Crutchie had tried to keep it under the bedding away from sight; openly gawking when the former had kissed from ankle to knee whispering compliments and affirmations that made Charlie cry in relief and happiness. 

“You all right, Crutch?” Finch asks, breaking the blonde’s thought train.

“Yeah...Just thinking how lucky I am to have you” Charlie responds earnestly, leaning forwards and capturing Finch’s lips in a kiss. “Not many other people would willingly touch my bum leg out of anything other than curiosity, never mind massaging it when it’s giving me trouble”

“Well then other people are stupid” Finch smiles “’Cause the smile this simple favour’s getting me is intoxicating”

“Sap”

“Hottie”

“Delirious”

“Humble” Finch finishes, pecking Crutchie’s lips in retaliation before bringing his focus back to the task in hand “How’s the pressure?”

“Good” Crutchie sighs, sitting back and enjoying the feeling of his muscles unwinding after giving him trouble all day. “You don’t have to do this for too long if you don’t want to”

“Crutch, when I say this – I mean it in the nicest way possible, shut up and let me help you relax. Your leg is fine and I will never mind doing this for you. You work hard, and I want to make sure you’re taken care of, okay?” Finch’s tone was firm but his eyes were full of love when saying them, and all Crutchie could do is smile as the massage was beginning to make him feel lethargic and droopy.

“Okay,” he mumbles, slowly drifting off under the bliss from Finch’s hands. The last thing he feels before going to sleep is the sensation of a pair of lips kissing the inside of his ankle before he’s carried to bed and snuggled up to.

His leg may give him problems, and it may be hard sometimes. But Crutchie knows that Finch will always be there to help him through the pain, come rain or shine.


End file.
